


-Circus-

by Haru Niki (HaruNiki)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruNiki/pseuds/Haru%20Niki
Summary: Mattsun siempre tenia iniciativas raras pero Iwaizumi siempre iba a agradecerle el haberlo arrastrado en una de ellas.





	

CIRCUS

nunca me considere a mí mismo como una persona atlética, es decir; jugue toda la secundaria y la preparatoria al vóley y se podía decir que lo hacía bien pero fuera de eso siempre fui muy malo para los deportes y más aquellos que aparte de requerir fuerza física requerían gracia o dotes artísticos los cuales yo carecía por completo. Un tema completamente distinto es mi amigo Issei Matsukawa; él es artístico por naturaleza, tiene muy buena resistencia física y paciencia para todo lo que se proponía. Makki, su novio, decía que si Mattsun se lo proponía era capaz de aprenderse toda la historia de Asia en mientras corría una maratón sin problemas. Mattsun a lo largo de su vida había tomado cursos y actividades muy diversas; fotografía, pintura, costura, modelaje, waterpolo, criquet, natación, básquet. No duraba mucho porque siempre había algo nuevo que le llamaba la atención y Makki solía acompañarlo en todas sus locuras a causa de la insistencia del morocho, aunque todos sabían que secretamente lo seguía a todos lados solo para estar con él pero, en esa ocasión, Makki se encontraba de viaje con su familia y Mattsun no tuvo mejor idea que venir corriendo a insistirme a mí para que lo acompañara a otro de sus cursos locos.

Al principio me negué excusándome con los exámenes de la universidad que debía preparar y trabajos que entregar pero sabía que eso no iba a marcar la diferencia porque la época de pruebas iba a terminar pronto y con ella mi excusa para evitar a Mattsun sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas de que Makki adelantase su vuelta pero eso no ocurrió.

Una semana más tarde me encontraba en el metro sentado con los ojos cerrados a lado de mi amigo yendo al dichoso curso

-Gracias por aceptar acompañarme.-Dijo Mattsun sacándome de mi leve siesta haciendo que lo mire con gesto de sorpresa

-¿"Aceptar acompañarte"? ¿Acaso tenía otra opción?- respondí

-No venir.- dijo Mattsun como si fuera obvio

-Matt... ¡me llamaste diariamente! ¡Me dejaste más de 300 mensajes en WhatsApp durante la madrugada! ¡Llamaste a mi universidad! ¡Incluso pusiste un pasacalle frente a mi casa!-

-Me considero una persona que sabe persuadir a los demás.-Sin duda estaba mal de la cabeza, abandone el intento de hacerlo razonar tras eso.

-Por cierto, ¿de qué es el curso este?-pregunte luego de unos segundos de silencio

-Circo.-

-¿¡QUE?!-Dije

-Trapecio a dúo, para ser exactos.-realmente pensé en tirarme del tren en movimiento a penas lo oí.

Media hora más tarde llegamos a un centro cultural, el lugar era enorme y había un cartel en la puerta informando sobre las diferentes cosas que se podían hacer ahí. Mattsun me empujaba por la espalda para hacerme entrar y mientras dejaba nuestros nombres en la recepción cada tanto me miraba de reojo, creo que temía que escapara cuando no me veía y la verdad estaba bastante tentado a hacerlo.

Luego de dejar nuestros nombres Mattsun me guio al segundo piso y atreves de los pasillos hasta llegar al gimnasio; los focos eran de ese blanco deslumbrante que hace mal a los ojos, había una red de seguridad colocada un poco más arriba de la superficie del piso y colgados del techo se hallaban dos trapecios perfectamente enfrentados uno del otro. Mire a mi alrededor, no había demasiada gente, éramos nosotros dos y quizá unas 6 personas más pero era suficiente para una clase de ese tipo.

No tuve mucho tiempo de observar al resto de las personas ya que una voz gruesa pero fuerte se hizo notar frente a todos nosotros. Dirigí mi mirada al frente para notar a un chico de tez levemente morena, cabello negro corto y ojos marrones oscuros, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de gimnasia negros levemente apretados y una musculosa azul. A su lado un chico un más alto de cabello marrón claro al igual que sus ojos y mucho más pálido que el anterior, también llevaba unos pantalones negros pero estos eran más apretados que los de su compañero y una remera negra que le quedaba grande para su cuerpo flaco, mentiría si dijese que evite verlo de arriba abajo, es decir; el chico tenía un cuerpo envidiable, su piernas se veían bellísimas, sacudí mi cabeza para prestar atención

-Bueno, buenas tardes.- comenzó saludando el chico más bajo.- Mi nombre es Sawamura Daichi y seré uno de sus tutores este día.-Termino la presentación con una reverencia respetuosa.

-Y yo soy Oikawa Tooru, voy a ser el otro tutor. Un gusto conocerlos-Dijo en tono suave para luego hacer una reverencia.- Bueno creo que por ser la primera clase creo que lo mejor es comenzar con una demostración.-hablo Sawamura dejándole el control del equipo a una chica diciendo que apreté "play" a su señal y así pase mi tarde de sábado entre caídas del trapecio a causa de mi nerviosismo por su sexy instructor castaño y risas por parte de Mattsun ante toda la situación tan notoria.

Hora y media más tarde salía transpirado de la clase junto a Mattsun y arrancamos a caminar hacia la estación de trenes, al llegar ahí comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos mi celular, al no sentirlo recordé que lo había dejado a un costado del gimnasio junto con sus llaves, claramente mi cabeza estaba en otro lado, maldije por lo bajo.

-Matt, olvide mis llaves y el teléfono en el gimnasio. Iré a buscarlos, no hace falta que me esperes.- Matsukawa se limitó a saludarme con un gesto mientras me veía desaparecer rumbo al centro cultural nuevamente.

No tarde mucho en llegar ya que estaba relativamente cerca de la estación de trenes, subí a paso apurado las escaleras hasta llegar al gimnasio y justo pude ver como el chico morocho salía despidiéndose de su compañero al mismo tiempo que atendía su celular, no se fijo en mi, se nota que iba apurado.

Me asome silenciosamente al gimnasio ya que no quería sobresaltar al castaño que sabía que seguía allí, hizo unos cuantos estiramientos antes de poner la música a andar, dio un salto colgándose del trapecio, haciendo fuerza con sus brazos logro subirse lo suficiente para sentarse, comenzó a balancearse sentado para tomar impulso y de un momento a otro se dejó caer, yo contuve un grito de sorpresa, tomo el otro trapecio que había estado usando su compañero y de un movimiento rápido sus manos estaban enganchadas en los elásticos de aquella barra de hierro y el se encontraba parado sobre esta, sus pies descalzos en contacto total con el metal del trapecio, se balanceo nuevamente para dejarse caer tomando el otro trapecio entre sus manos y de un movimiento rápido al copaz de la música se encontraba balanceándose una vez pero esta vez de cabeza con su cuerpo sostenido por sus rodillas enganchadas entre los elásticos y la barra de metal. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba para volverse a estirar constantemente, volaba de un trapecio al otro con gracia y agilidad, su rostro se mezclaba con los sonidos de la música mientras hacía diferentes formas con su cuerpo entre salto y salto. Al terminar la música dio un salto y cayó firmemente a un costado de la red de seguridad con sus rodillas flexionadas para luego estirarlas acompañando el movimiento levantando ambos brazos como si acabara su acto frente al público.

Comencé a aplaudir llamando la atención del castaño que dio un leve salto en su lugar por la sorpresa para luego enrojecerse completamente.

-¿Si?-Pregunto cortésmente con su tierno rostro sonrojado, me acerque al costado donde estaban mis llaves con mi teléfono y hable

-Vine porque había olvidado mis cosas pero no sabía que lograría ver semejante espectáculo. Me encanto, te felicito.-El castaño se volvió aún más rojo de lo que estaba

-Ehm...gracias...-dejo la frase incompleta

-Iwaizumi Hajime.- me presenté

-Gracias, Iwa-chan.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Iwa-chan?-pregunte con una ceja levantada-Sé que soy sexy pero es un poco rápido para los apodos, Oikawa-san.- dije con cierto dejo de burla.

-No era mi intención ser descortés, simplemente me pareció que Iwaizumi-San era demasiado largo.-respondió en una mueca y yo me arme de valor tendiéndole mi celular.

-Si me dejas tu número para que otro día te invite un café pasare por alto este acto de insolencia, Oikawa.-Dije sonriéndole, él rio y anoto su número en mi celular, tomo sus cosas y antes de irse se giró en la puerta del gimnasio.

-Nos vemos luego, Iwa-chan.-Dijo para luego dedicarme una sonrisa coqueta antes de irse corriendo.

Y así comenzó nuestra historia, más tarde le agradecería a Mattsun sus iniciativas absurdas


End file.
